What on Earth?
by Ephemeral Existence
Summary: Just a little drabble on what happens to Hermione Granger after a breakup with Ron. HGDM. Not canon. One-shot.


**A/N:** I can't believe I got inspired by a song. I think you may or may not guess what it is. My friend sent it to me to listen to as a joke and I ended up listening to the lyrics. But you know, a song is a song, and I'm not going to be biased to anything that I can sing along to, alright?

This is just for fun, drabbled a little starting at 2 AM. All reviews touch my heart deeply, if any at all.

**Disclaimers:** I'm a poor student who owns no characters!

* * *

Hermione wasn't the typical girl that you'd expect to hear _these_ rumours swirling about. Would you expect her to be the one sitting perched on the Slytherin table, with an all knowing smirk that belonged more on Malfoy's face than on her's? Her legs crossed, and her stature was brimming with confidence, that shone through in her eyes, and the corner of her mouth that tweaked upwards.

_What is she doing over there? This is unheard of! A Gryffindor over at any other table, Slytherin even! And Hermione Granger? That mousy girl that is always by Harry Potter's side? What a summer changes! Wasn't she going out with that Weasley bloke? What on earth happened? Wasn't she just with Dean? Or was it Seamus? I'm so confused!_

Whispers ran amuck the hall, and rumours were spreading like acid rain on a building. Instead of her usual state of being hurt by the other peers talking about her, she didn't give a care. Students couldn't tell if this was just an act, or if someone had spiked her morning coffee, or maybe even a dare? Perhaps someone bewitched her!

It was a lovely Saturday morning, and there were no classes to be had. Even then, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as his gaze followed Hermione Granger pulling on a certain blonde's hand, rushing out of the Great Hall, the pair sharing laughs in their own world, while the other professor's mouths just dropped in shock – Snape and McGonagall mainly speaking.

Later that evening, when the female portion of the Golden Trio finally popped up in the common rooms, she was immediately dragged by Ron and Harry, who had burning questions, full of rage, and confusion. "Why are you messing with my head?"

"Whatever do you mean, Ron?" Hermione's eyes had a certain quality of honesty behind them, as she looked innocently at the fiery redhead, who had a complexion to match his hair at the moment, "I was quite sure we broke up when I found you in your bedroom with Lavender." She crossed her arms, ready to fend off whatever her two best friends were ready to fire at her.

"But it was a mistake…" Ron dropped down on his knees, and grasped onto her arm, "Just stay with me, I'll make it so it was what it was before—"

Harry looked sideways; a bit sheepish at what was happening in front of him. At least they were tucked away into a hall, and there wasn't an audience to this scene playing out. Hermione gasped and pulled him up from his knees, "Get up! Ron!"

Their hands were still grasped together, when he fully came back on his two sturdy feet, "Does this mean you'll go out with me again?" A grin was slowly creeping back to his face, as he held onto her hands.

"No!" Swiftly taking her hands away, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't undo what you've done. I don't think I can take you back, especially since it was more than once. _Believe me, _girls get news around fast, as if you didn't know. Especially with Lavender Brown. Did you expect any less with her and Parvati being the gossip queens? Not to mention, _you_ were the one who broke up with _me._"

Ron's grin disappeared fast, and he dropped his head, trying to say a few more cliché lines to keep Hermione around, but she turned and walked out of the hallway, and back outside of the common room, nodding quickly to the Fat Lady. 'I guess love hurts, whether it's right or wrong.' She shook her head and tried to shrug the uncomfortable feeling of looming pain that had been dulled down since the initial findings that Ron had cheated on her. 'All my life, I've been good. Where has that gotten me anyway?' Not to say that she's now a corrupted 'bad girl', but she's just having a little bit more fun now. She didn't really know where to go, because the Gryffindors were quite shocked, to say the least, at her actions as of the late. Sighing to herself, she found her way back to the dungeons, where Blaise Zabini raised his brow at her, when Hermione tumbled through the entrance.

"Now how may I help you, young miss?" He shot her a fake charming inch of a smile, as he got up from his seat and went over to the much shorter female, towering over her.

"Just finding Draco, Zabini, let me be." Hermione glared at him; hand over her wand, ready if the Italian was ready to try anything. She knew he was one of the few that hated Muggleborns regardless of what was going on with the world. Even if the rest of the world had calmed down about this sort of drama, he was one that stuck true to his words. He hated Mudbloods, and always would. At least, this was what was known thus far.

Opening his mouth to say something, he was quickly interrupted by Goyle who had made a ruckus entering the common room with Crabbe, who was mumbling something about being hungry. Goyle noticed, and prodded Crabbe ahead to go to the Great Hall to get something to eat, straying aside to Hermione's side. "You don't belong here."

"As I was saying—" Blaise tried to speak again, to no avail.

"I said I was looking for Draco, and now I will find him." Hermione sighed, not enjoying being stalled around for so long, visibly nervous that she was in the Slytherin dungeon. She quickly made her exit before both of the Slytherin goons could say any more, and found her way to Draco's secluded quarters, entering without a notice.

Draco's head spun towards the door, the second someone entered without knocking, and his annoyed expression melted away the second he saw the adorable bookworm. "Well hello again, Miss Granger. Did you make it here alright?" His forehead creased a little at the fact that Slytherins were always a bit harsh to trespassers, especially to Gryffindors.

"Hello to you too, Draco." She smiled in response, and fell down on his bed, not interrupting whatever Draco was working on at his desk. "Sorry, I just felt like I had to escape from all the noise outside. The boys are driving me up the wall, and I thought they were over my breaking up with Ron, especially since he was the one who made that decision anyway."

The tall blond smiled as he made his way over to the bed and sat beside Hermione, and leaned over. "If you even thought for a second that you wanted to go back to him—"

"But you know all I wanted to do was mess around, I didn't really care if you love me—"

"Now who said I loved you?"

"Or if you hated me—"

"Now who said I _hated_ you?"

"I'm sure you've said it once or twice in the past." Hermione's façade of being serious dissipated quickly and her bright smile was on her face once more.

"You really wouldn't care?" He leaned, and moved over to the point where he was practically straddling her on the bed. "If I hated you?" Draco raised a brow, and flicked his wand at the door, locking it when the curly haired girl below him chose to shake her head 'no'. He knew she was lying, just trying to rev him up a little. His fingers traced the contours of her right cheek, and he kissed the other. A month ago, and he probably could've said that he hated her, like the years he had proclaimed it proudly before. But things _have _changed. All when Hermione Granger decided to be a little bit more impulsive, a bit more fire than before – imagine that.

Hermione moved over a bit, and let her – technically her boyfriend lay down beside her, their hands entangled, as they stayed silent in thought. A month after her breakup with Ron, she decided to go all out and try branching out to others – friends, dates, no boundaries, no limits. And Draco Malfoy just happened to be one of the men who fell in this string of 'relationships', if anyone would call it that.

He just happened to fall into the timeline at the right time, and it blossomed into something real, rather than her small crazy fun messing around with the others. A grin crept onto her face, and Hermione curled into Draco's side.

'Honestly, I just needed to be a little crazy. And he saved me.'

_Was that Hermione Granger? _

_No way! Why would she be with _Malfoy? _Or on a broom for the matter…_ _But no one else has hair like her!_

A few younger students were peering out at a couple on a broom, in the Quidditch pitch, circling around slowly, the female with her face smashed into the Seeker's back.

I guess they would be the talk of the school for a little while longer, but it really didn't matter—at least not to them.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I know it could've been a lot better, and I didn't even edit this ... I just.. Drabbled on for the past 45 minutes. I may edit this when I'm a little less bogged down with school, I'm sorry! Any reviews or criticism may help.

You know, I think I may even delete this sometime, and make this a bigger story with more complications.. Should I? Like, a lot different.. But I don't know how I even did on this. Please help! And do you know the cheesy song that inspired me? Tell me if you can guess haha! (It may be obvious.)


End file.
